


What Best Friends Do

by captainrighthook



Series: VolleyGays™ [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Except they were always together, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Kinda, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Rimming, SO GAY, Smut, Wow, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainrighthook/pseuds/captainrighthook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The position they were in was actually pretty compromising. They’d just always been so comfortable with each other. They were best friends, after all. This was what friends did. Right? Of course.</p><p>[AKA The time Bokuto tried to help, but then he died...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Best Friends Do

“Are you sure about this?” Kenma asked, looking down at himself curiously.  His thin fingers brushed the material of his shorts slightly before his hands fell to his side. Tiny fists clenched and unclenched subconsciously with the absence of an electronic device to still his fingers. The anxiety of not having something to play with was enough, but the fact that Kuroo wasn’t readily available to him made it worse… however, he just had to endure.

“Oh absolutely.” Bokuto said with a shit-eating grin. Kenma shrugged and held out his hand expectantly, making a sort of gabbing motion. Bokuto shook his head, still smiling brightly. It only meant one thing to Kenma: _Not yet_. The shorter boy sighed and his hand flopped back down, utterly useless.  All he wanted was his PSP and his Kuro. Before being dragged from the dining hall by the eager owl-eyed boy, his cell phone and gaming device had been confiscated so he would be motivated to change clothes and have his items returned.

However, Bokuto wasn’t finished; first he had to make Kenma understand.

“I just don’t see the appeal,” Kenma murmured with a slight frown, turning his gaze to the full-length across the changing room. With a slight sigh, Bokuto steered Kenma closer to the mirror before pointing at their reflection.

“Look at yourself,” the taller boy demanded. So that’s what Kenma did; he examined the clothes Bokuto had chosen for him to adorn. For the most part, he looked the same. It’s just that his clothes were different… but not so different that it would draw suspicion, and that was the whole point.

The dark grey t-shirt clung _very_ tightly to his lean yet petite figure, stretched across his chest and just short enough to leave a nice band of creamy skin visible just at the hem. The shorts were bright red and said 'NEKOMA' across the butt. They were _damn_ short—not inappropriately so, but almost—and hugged his ass like a second skin. The last thing Bokuto had made him slip on were white knee-high socks. Kenma dressed this way every so often just because it was comfortable. So why was now any different?

Kenma turns and looks up at the older boy, blinking once.

“I’ve looked at myself,” he says, his face staying as blank as usual.

“And…?” Bokuto prompts, smiling a little wider.

“And I look like me?” Kenma guesses, his eyebrows pulling together a fraction of an inch.

“No, Kenma!” Bokuto says, shaking his head in disappointment. “You look – just. Trust me on this, alright?” The shorter boy blinks again before asking for his electronics back. Bokuto sighs and hands them over reluctantly, but it does little to help the now rising stress Kenma was feeling.

 _I need Kuro_ , he thought before turning and seeking out the object of his affection.

Sure, maybe Kenma couldn’t see it, but their plan was going to work. How could it not?! Kenma looked so damn hot that Kuroo was bound to do _something_ about it. Finally everyone could thank Bokuto for saving them; Kenma and Kuroo would _finally_ do something about their obvious feelings for one another and the rest of the guys could relax now that Kuroo wasn’t stressed and nagging them all of the time.

As far as Bokuto was concerned, this was going to save their trip.

 **{*****}**  

It was a bit after dinner and a few boys from various teams had decided to lounge in the shared living space.  The lights slightly dimmed and flashes from the movie on the television screen bathed the room in different colours. Nearly everyone was actually paying attention save for Hinata and Yamaguchi who’d fallen asleep the second the movie had started.

However, Kuroo had been wandering aimlessly apparently unable to sit still without knowing where Kenma had gone. Akaashi could relate; he had no idea where Bokuto had escaped to either and it was starting to worry him. Of course Bokuto could take care of himself… or at least that’s what Akaashi had to keep telling himself. The older boy was smart, but could he go one day without making a dumb decision? That remained to be seen, and therefore the worry couldn’t be helped.

After walking into the room for the fifth time, people were starting to become annoyed with Kuroo shuffling about. To cease further irritation, Suga gently suggested that he sit down and join them. There was a second where Kuroo simply looked at him, but the encouraging smile Suga gave him was too kind to ignore—it also seemed to scream ‘ _Sit the fuck down or I’ll drop-kick you_ ’. He sat down beside Akaashi in a huff.

“Have you seen Kenma?”  Kuroo asked, turning to him.

“No,” Akaashi told him. “I don’t suppose you know where Koutarou went either?”

“Brokuto’s gone too?” Kuroo frowned.  Both Kenma _and_ Bokuto had disappeared? The potential of this situation quickly becoming stressful for everyone was rising by the second.

“You know what this means, don’t you.” Akaashi murmured, somehow reading Kuroo’s mind.

“One of us is about to regret being born?” Kuroo guessed.

Akaashi sat up a bit straighter as his eyes focused on something just beyond Kuroo’s head, “Somehow I doubt I’m going to regret anything,” he said, eyebrows raised slightly.

“What do you mean? Akaashi?” Kuroo looked at the boy in complete confusion before noting that other boy wasn’t even paying attention anymore. In fact, it seemed that most of the boys weren’t paying attention anymore. Small gasps and a few murmurs filled the room.

“Jesus Christ,” Tsukki muttered, rolling his eyes and hugging a sleeping Yamaguchi closer to him. Kuroo was confused by what everyone seemed to notice that he simply didn’t.

“Hello Kenma. Hello Bokuto.” Suga’s voice was thoroughly amused, but Kuroo didn’t notice. The second he hear the word _Kenma_ he was distracted.

“Kenma, I wa—” Kuroo was mid sentence when he finally looked at the two boys standing in the doorway, one of them looking entirely too pleased with himself. The other looked… _Jesus H. Christ_ , Kuroo thought, his mouth going dry. Kenma hardly noticed the looks the others were giving him and headed straight for Kuroo. The stress on the shorter boy’s face completely blocked out whatever lewd thoughts Kuroo was having since he could tell that Kenma needed some serious cuddling and relaxation.

Kuroo stood up and walked around the couch. Kenma put his arms around Kuroo’s waist, burying is face into the familiar warmth of his friend’s chest. Kuroo felt something akin to pure rage when he realized that Kenma was stressing out because of _something_ _Bokuto did_ and looked up from the boy in his arms to the perpetrator.

“ _You’re dead_ ,” Kuroo said with a straight face before picking Kenma up and walking out of the room; there was a tinge of joy knowing that Bokuto’s face was that of a man on Death Row. Kuroo pretended not to hear the collective sigh of relief behind him.

The schools this year had pulled together enough money to send the teams to a nicer facility with separated rooms that housed four to six kids each. Kuroo and Kenma were staying with Yaku and Kai but with the movie going, the room was empty.

Kuroo attempted to put Kenma down when they entered the room but the arms and legs around him just tightened. He moved them to the bed and sat down. For a second it was silent.

“Hey Kitten,” Kuroo murmured, scratching behind Kenma’s ear before running his hand down to the small of his back. “You wanna play while I read?” Kenma nodded and pulled back, looking up with a seemingly blank look, but Kuroo recognized the anxiety that was still in his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed Kenma’s forehead. “You’re okay. I’m here.”

The shorter boy shrugged and turned around in Kuroo’s lap. Kuroo leaned over and pulled his book off the nightstand and leaned back against his pillow. Kenma pulled a pillow over and situated it between Kuroo’s leg before laying on it on his stomach and turning on his PSP.

The position they were in was actually pretty compromising. Kuroo looked fine (on his back, knees bent, reading a book) but with Kenma lying on top of him, between his legs, it looked. Odd. Not to mention Kuroo’s book was resting against Kenma’s butt…

They’d just always been so comfortable with each other. They were best friends, after all. This was what friends did. Right? Of course. Then again… neither of them would tell the other that they’d come many times imagining a scenario where this situation became sexual.

As Kuroo started to scan the pages of his book he was struck with a heart-stopping realization: Kenma was wearing booty shorts… and his ass was right in front of Kuroo’s face. Slowly, Kuroo put his book down and had to swallow down the whimper that threatened to escape him.

 _Oh shit. Jesus Christ,_ Kuroo thought, eyes wide and unblinking.

This was so wrong. This was so damn wrong and he was going to hell for the current thoughts racing through his mind. Kenma was his _best friend_ , and even thought he’d seen Kenma wear things like this before, it was always so they could just sleep. Completely covered by blankets. Safe from Kuroo’s (and _everyone else in the room, Bokuto is **so** **dead**_ ) eyes. He’d promised himself that his friendship with Kenma was more important than the love and lust he’d developed over the years. But this was something straight out of his wet dreams.

“Hey Kitten,” Kuroo said, his hands resting on Kenma’s thighs, using every ounce of strength he had to not grab two handful of perfectly round ass and just grind his—

Kenma made a sound of acknowledgement, but was still concentrated on his game despite the fact that his mind was screaming _KURO IS TOUCHING YOU, KURO IS TOUCHING YOU_.

“Why are you wearing this?” Kuroo tried to keep his voice as steady as possible as he ogled the way the word ‘NEKOMA’ stretched across the smooth curve of Kenma’s ass. He ran his fingers across the edges of the fabric of the shorts in front of him, causing the younger boy to shiver. If Kuroo kept this up, they were both going to have a serious problem.

They were so weak for one another that the line between love and friendship had become completely blurred. Kuroo had, on too many occasions, fantasized about things he’d rather die than admit, but lately it was Kenma who had been cautious of even being near Kuroo; one touch was all it took nowadays to cloud his thoughts with lust.

“B-Bokuto thought it was a good idea,” Kenma murmured, shrugging and trying calm his racing heart. As a hot feeling overtook Kuroo’s body and settled between his legs, he could only think one thing: That stupid owl was dead the second Kuroo saw him. Kenma shifted slightly and hunkered down, unknowingly pushing his ass closer to Kuroo’s face and wow…

 _No. Underwear? He’s not wearing any underwear._ Kuroo noticed that there was no hint of anything beneath those incredibly short shorts. _He’s. Not. WearING ANY **UNDERWEAR**_. He felt himself start to become hard and he couldn’t even help breathing out a low, “ _Fuck_.”

Kenma paused his game and bit his lip, suddenly feeling self-conscious. “It’s for you…” he admitted, his ears turning bright red. “Do you. Like it?”

The words went straight to his cock and his hands moved further up the back of Kenma’s thighs, thumbs moving under the fabric and dangerously close to dipping between Kenma’s cheeks.

“ _God yes_ ,” Kuroo whispered before he could stop himself. Kenma shuddered, rocking his hips down into Kuroo’s causing the latter to make a sound somewhere between a whimper and a moan and god it was beautiful.

“ _Kuro_ …” Kenma gasped, dropping his game in favor of gripping the bed sheets. Kuroo was actually _turned on_ by him and it was driving him absolutely insane. But the other boy could _not_ believe he’d just made that noise; he was positive that Kenma was about to stand up and walk away with a disgusted look on his face. It didn’t even matter that Kenma was just as hard as him.

Wait. _What?_ His mind came to a screeching halt. Kenma was. Turned on?

“Kitten?” Kuroo asked tentatively, kneading his hands into Kenma’s soft skin. Kenma shuddered and rolled his hips once more, letting out a breathy whimper. Holy shit. Was this really happening?

Kenma dragged his hips forward, grinding his cock into Kuroo’s stomach, and moaned loudly. Kuroo’s hips involuntarily bucked up into Kenma’s body and squeezed his ass hard making Kenma moan again. Kuroo’s breath caught. He pushed Kenma’s shorts up between his cheeks and slowly rubbed his thumb into the fabric over his taint and entrance. Kenma cried out, pushing back against Kuroo’s fingers.

God this was amazing. He couldn’t believe Kenma was here, actually grinding against him, wanting this just as much as him.

Kenma mumbled something incomprehensible and Kuroo smirked.

“What was that, Kitten?” He asked, pulling Kenma’s hips down. Kenma cried out again before repeating himself.

“M-more,” he panted. “Touch m-me _more_.” Kuroo swears his heart stopped, but he’d dreamed of this too long and refused to let himself freeze up even if Kenma’s voice alone was enough to make him come.

“Of course, baby,” Kuroo said, shivering at the whimper Kenma made. He pulled Kenma’s ass up to his face, causing the smaller boy to yelp in surprise. Kuroo nipped at one of Kenma’s cheeks and reveled in the whine it elicited. He moved the middle of Kenma’s shorts to one side and his mouth watered just imagining what he was about to do.

It seems Kenma caught on a bit too late because he only had time to gasp, “ _Oh god, don’t_ —” before a sound that Kuroo could only describe as ‘primal’ was ripped from Kenma’s throat. Kuroo ran his tongue along Kenma’s entrance before pulling him closer, mouthing at the puckered hole. Kenma’s back arched and his toes curled. It felt _so good_ , but he felt like he couldn’t do anything in return.

That was, until he realized he was practically face to face with Kuroo’s straining erection. With a shaking hand he grinded his palm over the bulge in Kuroo’s pants and smiled at the response he got. Kuroo moaned against Kenma’s skin and pushed his hips up into a hand that wasn’t there anymore; if Kuroo could tease, so could he. The small victory was quickly forgotten when Kuroo’s tongue pushed against his hold over and over, slowly working him open.

“S-shit,” Kenma whimpered. Kuroo continued his ministrations but Kenma couldn’t take it anymore. “Kuro. I-I need… I need.” His mind kept short circuiting before he could finish his thought.

“Hm?” Kuroo hummed before pulling away with a short kiss to Kenma’s entrance. “What do you need, Kitten?” He gave another quick nip.

“I n-need _you_ ,” Kenma told him, running his hand along Kuroo’s cock.

“Fuck,” Kuroo moaned, back arching.

“ _Please do_ ,” Kenma insisted. Kuroo felt the air leave his lungs. _He wants me to **what?!**_ He didn’t even think before pushing Kenma off of him and sitting up on the bed. Kenma was leaning back on his hands, knees spread wide. Kuroo didn’t hide the fact that he was staring at the way Kenma’s dick looked in his shorts. Kenma observed the way Kuroo stared at him and before he could think and become embarrassed he opened his legs even wider and tilted his head, letting his hair fall in his eyes. Quietly he said, “I need you, Kuro.”

Kuroo just stared back, eyes blown wide, and mouth half open. Damnit—he promised himself he wouldn’t freeze. Kenma rolled his eyes before crawling forward and settling himself in Kuroo’s lap. As they sat there staring at each other, everything seemed to slow down. Kenma’s hands moved up into Kuroo’s hair and gently massaged his scalp, eyes trained on Kuroo’s lips.

Kuroo wanted to kiss him so badly. At this rate, nothing would happen. Why was it that when it came to Kenma, his mind turned to jelly? But Kenma slid his hips forward, pressing them against’ Kuroo’s, and moaned at the contact. Kuroo swallowed the sound with his lips and gripped Kenma’s hips, holding them close as he grinded up into them.

Kenma whimpered into Kuroo’s mouth which he took advantage of, licking into the smaller boy’s mouth. Kenma didn’t protest. On the contrary; he eagerly parted his lips, tongue gliding against Kuroo’s. His hands continued to run through Kuroo’s hair in a soothing manner that was completely opposite to hard, frantic gyration of his hips, grinding against Kuroo’s. They broke apart, breathy whimpers and moans coming from both of them.

“God Kenma,” Kuroo said through his panting breath. “You’re so perfect.” Whatever protest Kenma had died on his lips when Kuroo mouthed at his neck. Their frottage became less coordinated, precome leaking heavily from both of their cocks. Kenma tried to clear his mind enough to convey his thoughts.

“Kuro, stop.” He panted. “I don’t wanna…” Kuroo slowed down, looking at Kenma with worry. Was Kenma suddenly realizing that he didn’t want to be with Kuroo? Was he having second thoughts? Had Kuroo gone too far?

“Do you want to stop?” Kuroo asked quietly, halting their movements. Kenma’s eyes went wide and he shook his head quickly. Kuroo’s eyebrows drew together, “What is it?”

Kenma kissed him, before mumbling, “Don’t wanna c-come yet.” Kuroo smiled against Kenma’s lips and pulled away after a second to move to his neck.

“What do you want?” Kuroo asked between kisses. Kenma let out a soft mewl that tore at his heart; at the moment they might be driven by lust, but there was nothing but love underneath it all, and Kenma should _not_ be allowed to be this adorable at a moment like this.

“You,” Kenma sighed, tilting his head to allow Kuroo better access.

“I’m right here, baby,” Kuroo told him with a smirk before kissing the spot behind his ear. Kenma tugged on Kuroo’s hair and pulled away sliding backwards slightly. Kuroo took a second to just look at him—hair mussed, lips swollen, cock straining and leaving a dark patch where the precome soaked through, and damn was there a lot of it. Kenma reached down and reached inside his shorts, wrapping a hand around his dick, and moaned quietly. Kuroo watched, mesmerized, as Kenma’s hand moved up and down beneath the fabric that really didn’t leave much to the imagination to begin with.

“ _T-Tetsurou_ ,” Kenma moaned lewdly with a particularly tight squeeze around the head of his cock. Kuroo’s eyes snapped to his face, wide and disbelieving. Kenma wasn’t looking at him. His eyes were closed, his back was arched, and his free hand was under his shirt, toying with one of his nipples.

“Fuck,” Kuroo breathed.

“Mmm,” Kenma hummed. “Please do.”

“Kenma,” Kuroo said seriously. “We don’t have to rush this. I don’t even have condom.” Kenma looked at him through heavily lidded eyes before grabbing the waistband of his shorts and slowly slipping them off. Kuroo just watched in stunned silence, licking his lips when Kenma’s cock sprang free. Then Kenma pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it beside his shorts, but he made no move to remove his socks. He stared straight into Kuroo’s eyes, not blinking or showing any signs of nervousness as he spread his legs again and held up two fingers.

“You don’t have to fuck me, Kuro.” Kenma said, wiggling his fingers. “I can just fuck myself if you’re not up to it.” He moved to stick his fingers in his mouth, but Kuroo’s hand was gripping his wrist tightly.

“ _Don’t you fucking dare_ ,” he growled before yanking Kenma forward and overtaking his mouth. Kenma went willingly.

“Off,” Kenma mumbled into Kuroo’s mouth as he pulled at his jacket and shirt. Kuroo pulled away just long enough to remove the offending items before he was kissing Kenma again. “These too,” Kenma told him, yanking at his pants. Kuroo complied instantly and soon they were holding one another, hands roaming, moaning endlessly at the feeling of skin against skin. Despite desperately wanting Kuroo’s cock buried deep inside him, Kenma was a little intimidated by the size of said cock. But he wasn’t backing out.

Kuroo pulled Kenma towards him and lay him against the pillows—making sure to put one under his hips—before leaning down for a kiss. A few seconds later, Kuroo pulled back and stuck three fingers into Kenma’s mouth.

“Suck,” he ordered. Kenma moaned around the fingers, licking around and between them. When Kuroo thought they were wet enough, he removed them and reached down between Kenma’s legs. Kenma was already slightly loose from when Kuroo ate him out, so when two fingers started to press against him, there was little resistance. Kenma gasped, his head falling back against the pillows.

Kuroo pushed deeper and pulled out slightly before thrusting them back in. Kenma moaned with every thrust, and soon Kuroo was scissoring his fingers, stretching Kenma gently. He added a third finger pushed deep, curling them. Kenma chocked out a strangled moan and his back arched. Kuroo smirked and let his fingers hit that spot over and over and over again until tears were streaming down Kenma’s face. Kuroo kissed his tear-streaked cheeks and moved his free hand between them, firmly gripping Kenma’s cock that was steadily drooling precome unto his stomach alongside his own.

Kenma couldn’t even made a sound…

“ _Tetsurou_ ,” Kenma finally gasped. Kuroo swears he could come just hearing Kenma say his name. He actually almost does, but he has a job to do. “Fuck me, please. Just fuck me, fuck me,” Kenma cried over and over. Kuroo shuddered and withdrew his fingers; if he came this early, he’d never live it down. Kenma let out a shaky breath as Kuroo spit into his own hand and grabbed his dick, now painfully aware of how hard he had been. He stroked himself a few times before looking down at Kenma.

“Are you sure about this?” Kuroo asked.

“ _Kuroo_ ,” Kenma said, eyes flashing dangerously. Before he could say anything else, Kuroo was hooking one of Kenma’s legs over his shoulder, positioning his cock against Kenma’s hole. The younger boy let out a soft moan and Kuroo slowly pushed the head inside. Even though Kuroo had prepared him, there really wasn’t anything that could fully prepare you for a dick up the ass. Kenma’s face was twisted in pain and Kuroo kissed his forehead.

“I can stop,” he said quietly, hoping Kenma couldn’t hear the strain in his voice.

“If you stop now I’m leaving you,” Kenma wheezed. Kuroo felt panic rise but continued to push in at an agonizing rate until he was fully inside. They were both panting, covered in sweat. Kuroo had to grit his teeth to keep from moving; Kenma was so tight and hot and absolutely _amazing_.

“You’re doing so well, Kitten.” Kuroo kissed his forehead again and nuzzled his hair, murmuring words of encouragement and pure adoration.

“Move,” Kenma said quietly, eyes clamped shut.

“I’ll go slow,” Kuroo said. He pulled out the tiniest bit before pushing back in, his breath labored with restraint. He pulled out a bit more and pushed back in.

“M-More,” Kenma stuttered.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“ _More_ ,” Kenma demanded, moving his hips in an attempt to fuck himself with Kuroo’s cock. But Kuroo didn’t want Kenma to hurt himself, and so he pulled out three quarters of the way before sliding back in, groaning. He pulled back again and when he pushed back, it was a little bit harder. Kenma whimpered, clenching around Kuroo who held his breath.

“If you do that I’ll come too soon,” he breathed. Kenma shook his head and Kuroo laughed slightly; Kenma always thought Kuroo could do more than he thought himself capable. Usually he was right. As he continued pushing in and out slowly, Kenma’s pain was replaced with pleasure.

“H-Harder,” Kenma told him, gripping Kuroo’s shoulders. Kuroo just grunted and complied, pulling back before snapping his hips forward. Kenma moaned, which spurred Kuroo on. It wasn’t long before he was slamming their hips together, almost too hard. Kenma moaned over and over, louder every time, always asking for more. Kuroo was completely surprised at how demanding and vocal Kenma was; the dirty talk was actually making him blush despite the fact that he was the one fucking Kenma senseless.

“ _Harder_ ,” Kenma moaned, wrapping his arms around Kuroo’s neck. “Shit, you’re so big. Fuck me harder. God yes, _right there_.” Kuroo whimpered and moaned, and Kenma just kept talking, “I want to feel you for _days_ , Tetsurou.” Kuroo’s face was completely red and it took all of his restraint not to come, but he didn’t even care because he was talking right back.

“God baby, you’re so tight,” he groaned into Kenma’s ear. “I can’t even tell you how many times I’ve thought about this.” Kuroo reached between them and wrapped his hand firmly around Kenma’s cock causing the smaller boy to cry out. “I thought about your pretty face, all torn up for me, just _begging_ for my cock. Tell me it’s good.”

“So _good_ ,” Kenma choked out, squeezing Kuroo once again. Kuroo could feel his orgasm building up, but this was so good; he wanted it to last forever. He wanted to whisper absolutely filthy things into Kenma’s ear and hear the moans and whimpers they caused. It also might have something to do with the fact that he refused to be the first to come, but that’s beside the point. Kuroo tilted his hips slightly and Kenma practically screamed. Kuroo smiled to himself and continued to hit that spot over and over again.

“You’re so amazing, Kitten. So amazing,” Kuroo breathed into Kenma’s hair. Judging by the way Kenma was squeezing him and moaning, he was close to coming. Kuroo’s thrusts became shorter, faster, and harder, fully over stimulating Kenma’s prostate. His grip on Kenma’s flushed, hard cock was tighter and the strokes more deliberate.

“Tetsu,” Kenma huffed. Right before he was about to come, Kuroo gripped the base of his cock to keep him from coming and just thrust against Kenma’s prostate. Kenma was crying, begging for release, and Kuroo stopped his movements all together.

“Kuro,” Kenma sobbed. “Please, I need to come. _Please_.”

“I’m sorry, Kitten,” Kuroo said, staring down at him in awe. “God you just look so good. I just want to remember you like this. You’re so beautiful. So amazing. And you want to come so bad.” Kenma whimpered, and nodded. Kuroo started to move his hips again, grinding his hips to brush Kenma’s prostate continuously.

“ _Tetsurou_ ,” Kenma moaned, trying to fuck into Kuroo’s hand, but he was completely immobile under Kuroo’s grip. Kuroo adjusted his position slightly, bringing his free hand down to massage Kenma’s balls. Kenma sobbed and continued begging. “ _Please, Kuro_.”

“Ask me,” Kuroo grunted, feeling himself start to break but his small thrusts and his hold on Kenma’s cock didn’t waver, even as Kenma writhed beneath him.

“Please let me come,” Kenma cried.

“ _Ask me_ ,” Kuroo gave a particularly hard thrust against Kenma’s abused prostate.

“Can I _please_ _come?_ ” Kenma’s voice was breaking. “ _Please_ , _Tetsu_ …” Kenma’s cock was almost purple and Kuroo couldn’t take the begging anymore. He rolls his hips, applying steady pressure inside Kenma, and let his vice-grip go, stroking firmly and quickly. It only took three seconds before Kenma’s vision went white with a strangled cry. Kuroo stroked him through his orgasm, but with Kenma clenching around his cock, it was enough to trigger his own.

Kuroo moaned loud and low, coming deep inside of Kenma. When he came down from his initial high, he pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to Kenma. They were both panting too hard to talk, but once Kuroo caught his breath, he started to realize what he’d done.

He had denied Kenma of something the smaller boy desperately wanted—which is something Kuroo’s never done before. He was almost cruel in his actions, and he was incredibly worried that he’d upset Kenma. Silently he stood, wobbling slightly, and grabbed a towel from the shelf next to the bed and went to the bathroom to get it wet. He gently wiped down Kenma’s body and his own before pulling on new briefs and sweatpants. Then he grabbed clothes for Kenma and dressed the smaller boy who was still pretty out of it (and Kuroo didn’t blame him).

Then he laid behind Kenma wrapping his around him protectively and pulling the blanket up.

“Are you okay, Kitten?” Kuroo asked quietly, bringing one hand up to scratch behind Kenma’s ear. The reverberation of his voice against Kenma’s back and the familiar gesture of affection were very soothing. The tired boy nodded which made Kuroo feel so much better. After a second he said, “I’m sorry if I took things too far.”

“Kuro,” Kenma murmured, reaching up and grabbing Kuroo’s hand. He laced his fingers through Kuroo’s hugging his arm close to his chest.

“Hm?” Kuroo squeezed his hand.

“I’ve never come that hard in my life,” Kenma continued. “And since the first time you woke up with morning wood in my bed, I’ve come a lot of times.” Kuroo’s face was beet red.

“I thought it was just me…” he said guiltily. Kenma just hummed. “Before… you said that if I stopped you’d leave me.”

“Oh,” Kenma said lamely. “Yeah. Sorry. I just assumed.”

“You’re not wrong, you know. I’ve been yours forever, Kitten.” Kuroo offered, nuzzling his hair. Kenma smiled and hid his face in the pillow. _Fuck, he’s so cute_ , Kuroo thought, blushing lightly. That was something he never would get over no matter how long he’d known Kenma; the boy was too damn cute.

“God I love you,” Kuroo said before he could stop himself. Kenma rolled over and looked up at him with wide eyes. Kuroo was just saying things left and right today without thinking. What the hell. He blushed again, “Kenma, I’m—”

Kenma kissed him, cupping his face. For a second Kuroo was surprised but then he relaxed into the kiss and gently rubbed Kenma’s back. This kiss was very different from their first. That one had been heated and harsh while this was slow and intimate. They broke apart after a minute and just looked at one another. Kenma’s thumb swept across Kuroo’s cheek, smiling tiredly. Then buried his face in the crook of Kuroo’s neck and said, “I’ve loved you forever.”

They lay in companionable silence for a few moments before Kuroo snorted and said, “We’re so fucking gay. It’s awesome.”

“More than Akaashi and Bokuto?” Kenma tried to keep the smile out of his voice.

“Pfft, we could out-gay them anywhere, anytime, anyplace.” Kuroo sounded so confident it made Kenma feel all warm inside and he giggled before yawning.

“I think you’re right,” Kenma mumbled as his exhaustion overtook him.

“Of course I am,” Kuroo assured him. “You should sleep.”

“I will, but in a moment,” he rolled out of bed and got up awkwardly, shuffling towards the door. Kuroo stared after him in confusion but he turned around and simply said, “Your come is still leaking out of my ass.”

{*****}

**BONUS:**

Kenma had fallen asleep and Kuroo felt himself start to fade out too. A familiar buzz startled him, and he checked to make sure Kenma hadn’t woken up. Then he carefully reached over Kenma to his phone that was on the bedside table and found he had five text messages—four of which had been sent a bit earlier, but he must have missed them. He was a bit busy after all.  
  
  
>> **FROM** : Cat Mom™  
    _Let me know when it’s safe to come back. I don’t want to see anything I don’t need to…  
_

_Oh no_ … Kuroo felt his face go red; had they been that loud? They were all the way down in the dorms, and these walls were pretty well built. Shit, Kenma would have a fit if he found out someone had heard them. Quickly, he opened the next message.  
  
  
>> **FROM** : Long Cat  
     _Kuroo-san, I’m sO SORRY!!!!_

Kuroo’s eyebrows drew together in confusion. Why was Lev sorry? What did he do?   
  
  
>> **FROM** : MY ONE AND ONLY BRO  
     _Lev went to get a blanket. Sounds like things went well…? Please don’t kill me._

Well that explained it. Later he’d have to tell Lev it was okay; they weren’t being very careful in the first place. Bokuto? Well Kuroo was still a little unsure of that. On one hand, he was the reason this happened in the first place, but on the other hand _he was the reason this happened in the first place_. Nobody, not even his Best Bro ©, was allowed to stress Kenma out like that.  
  
  
>> **FROM** : Patron Saint of Salt and Side-Eye  
_You guys are gross._

Kuroo felt his eyes practically roll back into his head; after what they had caught him and Yamaguchi doing last month, he had no room to talk.

The last text message simply read:  
  
  
>> **FROM** : Mrs. Owl  
_I know you plan on killing Bokuto, but maybe let him off the hook for this one?_


End file.
